Lost in You
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Draco and Hermione get in the worst fight they have ever had in their sixth year and end it with a little thing that would change Hermione’s life forever. Will Draco deny everything? Will Hermione fall in love with him?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost In You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I'm just a stupid little 12-year- old girl and never would achieve anything that J.K.R. has.  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Summery: Draco and Hermione get in the worst fight they have ever had in their sixth year and end it with a little thing that would change Hermione's life forever. Harry and Ron wonder where she is when they are talking non-stop about Quidditch at night. Harry seriously needs anger management and is falling apart from the inside out. Ron gets timid and shy around Hermione and later confesses everything. Spoilers for 1-5.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione walked to the library just to get a book for 'light' reading. She walked down the hallways, greeting portraits and paintings as she went. Hermione walked into the library right up to the exact row she wanted. Hermione peered among the moldy books, grabbing Arithmancy 7. She wanted to get ahead of her class, far ahead. Hermione wanted to read it right then, so she started to run at break-neck speed to the common room.  
  
She was running so fast and blindly that bumped into a fuming angry someone. She looked up; her warm chocolate eyes met with a cold gray-blue pair that seared into her soul. This certain someone had silvery blonde hair, which was gelled and slicked back.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood! You touched me! You're going to have to pay for these robes and for my treatment at St. Mungo's for intoxication!" said a haughty, drawling voice. Draco's face was smiling happily at his 'really good insult'.  
  
"Your pathetic insults are so lame they can't even do anything."  
  
"Shut it, mudblood! You're such an idiot to quarrel with me! GRAVER!" A gash across Hermione's face and down her neck and shoulder appeared, dripping with blood. Draco was happy with his handy-work, but Hermione knew he wouldn't be for long! She was searching through her mind for something, the perfect spell. She had it!  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Draco's legs and arms shot together, invisible ropes binding him. Unfortunately, Draco still was holding his wand. He muttered the counter-curse as well as he could when his jaw was clenched together. His legs and arms sprang apart, his boots clanging against the cold stone floor.  
  
"You'll pay for that *mudblood*! Hmmm, ah yes! The perfect spell!" Draco spat at out at Hermione. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, straightened his perfect body, and put forth his wand.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" bellowed Draco. He missed by a mere inch. The blue stream of light bounced off the wall, shattering a few gray bricks. Hermione grabbed her wand that she had dropped when she jumped out of the way of Draco's curse, but he was too fast for her. Quickly, Draco yelled out a few well-chosen words:  
  
"DEFENESTRATO!" This time the spell hit her squarely in the chest. Hermione went flying out one of the windows to their right, glass piercing her flesh. Then she flew back in through another window, landing unconscious up against the wall. Slivers of glass sticking from her body; blood dripping onto the floor. Draco bent down, looking up and down her mangled body. Her eyes fluttered opened for a second. Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Draco decided to seize the moment and do the unmentionable. He leaned down and grasped her lips with his. It was quick and passionate, but he sent all of his soul to her. That was what he wanted to accomplish.  
  
Hermione's body fell limp again. Draco saw how helpless she was now and picked her up in his strong arms. Draco held her all the way to the hospital wing. He did not have any hands left to open the door so he just kicked it without thinking. Draco met a very surprised Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! I'm sure you --- oh my goodness! What happened to her!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We were fighting and I . um . went too far!" he said while laying Hermione on a hospital bed, her blood staining the pure white sheets. Madame Pomfrey had a look of utter disapproval upon her face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! That will be a detention and twenty points from Slytherin! As for Hermione, she will serve a detention with you! Now to tend to her wounds." With a flick of her wand, Madame Pomfrey removed the glass and mended Hermione's cuts. "Did you get hit directly anywhere?"  
  
"No Madame."  
  
"O.k. Then go now! I have to treat my patient! And no more fighting!" Draco hung his head in defeat and sulked right out the door. Madame Pomfrey threw a look of dislike at him as he left and went back to Hermione's wounds. Later, when Hermione had regained consciousness, Ron and Harry came to visit her.  
  
"So is it true? You know, that you and Malfoy fought? What happened" Ron questioned eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said tiredly, "He attacked me, I attacked him, and then he said a spell that made me go in and out of windows! Happy now!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Ron, try not to be so enthusiastic, please?"  
  
"Whatever Harry!"  
  
"Could you shut up?!? I can't take it, Ron" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're point?"  
  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST BE QUEIT OR I WILL MURDER YOU!"  
  
"Good, Miss Granger. You're up and better! Tonight you will have to serve a detention with Mr. Malfoy at eleven o'clock!" Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione rolled her eyes once more and just nodded her head.  
  
"Ron, Harry, can I be alone for a while?"  
  
"Kay, Herm!"  
  
"See ya' later, Hermy!"  
  
"Bye, Harry and Ron!" Hermione was so glad that she was alone. She finally had time to think about the fight. Did he really kiss me? My memory must be fumbled, but I remember it so clearly! He kissed me so gently! It felt so good and right! NO! He's my enemy! I can't be falling for him! No, I'm not falling for Draco! Not Draco! Malfoy! His hair is so beautifully gorgeous, and his eyes, o, his eyes are so silvery and hard they drill into you, a true trait of a cutie! NOT A CUTIE!!! A hottie, his body is the sexiest thing ever! NO HOTTIE, NO SEXYNESS, OR CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN I HAVE DETENTION WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Detention

Title: Lost in You  
  
Censor: PG-13 Summery: Draco and Hermione get in the worst fight they have ever had in their sixth year and end it with a little thing that would change Hermione's life forever. Will Draco deny everything? Will Hermione fall in love with him?  
  
Chapter 2: Detention  
  
Hermione had dozed off and awoke to a pair of cold gray eyes. Draco was peering at her. He was startled when her eyes opened. He pulled his pale hand away from hers.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" He said nervously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" He gulped. Draco looked into her warm eyes. While keeping eye contact, he reached down to her hand. Hermione yanked her hand away from his. Seeing this, his eyes widened and he became sweaty.  
  
"I... um... well you see..."  
  
"Just get on with it Draco!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock that she had said Draco's name.  
  
"What did you call me, mudblood?"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Really and why, mudblood?"  
  
"I think we should drop the formalities and the name calling now that you have kissed me!"  
  
"That was a mistake! I just kissed you because... I felt pity on you!"  
  
"Likely story!"  
  
"Malfoys do not tell lies!"  
  
"Oh, yes! I believe you all the way!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Well sometimes, maybe all the times, but that doesn't matter!" Hermione just rolled her eyes then looked at her watch.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! We're late for our detention!" Draco looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Our detention for fighting, you moron!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I knew that!" Hermione just ignored his last comment and got up. They ran out of the hospital wing, running as fast as they could towards the dark, musty dungeons. They made it about five minutes late for their detention.  
  
"You're late!" said a silky, yet sinister voice.  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"I expected more of you, Draco! One point off Slytherin! And for you, Miss Granger, twenty off Gryffindor!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Five more off Gryffindor!" Snape's eyes flashed menacingly. Draco just smirked and tried to hold back a rude snicker.  
  
"Come!" Draco and Hermione followed the sound of his footsteps deeper into the dungeons. They reached a room that smelled strongly of rot.  
  
"You two will be gutting toads for my potions stores!" Hermione sneered in disgust, as did Draco. Snape gave a wicked grin and silently walked out the door. The toads were dry, but their insides were watery and rotting. Both of them silently used small carving knives to cut each one open and yank out their intestines. After what seemed like an eternity, they finished. Just then Snape walked in and rubbed his eyes as if he had just slept.  
  
"Good, you may go!" Draco and Hermione walked out. He kept staring at her, which made her feel a little unsafe. Luckily for her, she took a turn when he kept on going.  
  
"Wait, mudb----- Hermione!" Draco grabbed her arm and tugged.  
  
"What do you want?!?"  
  
"This..." Draco leaned towards her and kissed her rather harshly. (A/n Juice, here you go!) He pressed himself into her, pushing her against a wall. Her eyes widened in shock. He abruptly stopped and ran as fast as he could towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Wait, Draco!" there was no response.  
  
~A/n~  
  
I am evil Bob, I am evil Bob! O hi! Harsh kisses man! O I have to go to school, half day!!!!!!! I come and write three more chapps!!!!!!  
  
siriusis4ever 


	3. Why?

Title: Lost in You  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3: Why?  
  
~ Draco's POV~  
  
I just found out why I've been kissing that God-forsaken mudblood... Blaise was stupid enough to give me a bloody love potion! Why in hell's name would he do that? Probably to get a good laugh. I've kissed that Granger girl two times... I wonder if she enjoyed it? Wait it's her I'm thinking about, not some hot piece of ass! Well I am irresistible, hot, intelligent, and yet very modest...  
  
Maybe I should explain everything to Granger, or should I just keep kissing her for unknown reasons... Oh no, I'm becoming a hormonal teenager!!! Wait, I already was, oh well. More lovin' the better. Rape, nah, kissing unsuspecting mudblood Gryffindors, yes! My father wouldn't be proud though, but who fucking cares about him!  
  
~ Two days later~  
  
I feel more confused by the day! Am I falling for Granger. She is hot... and smart. Hey, father might go for a hot, smart mudblood. NO, SHE IS NOT ANYWHERE NEAR HOT NOR SMART!!! I mentally kicked myself from thinking about Hermione. NO thinking about Hermione...  
  
When has she become Hermione in my mind? Not Hermione! Bitch, mudblood, female bastard, whore, uh hot. No not hot.  
  
~Regular POV~  
  
"Hey Draco! Draco!" said some random Slytherin.  
  
"What the hell do you want????" Draco yelled. A look of shock arose in the cowering 2nd year.  
  
"Its. er. b.break. breakfast..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"W.well what?" asked the confused boy.  
  
"Why didn't you say so???"  
  
"I just did..."  
  
"Just shut up!" Draco interrupted. He got up off the emerald green couch and made his way threw the crowd of drowsy Slytherins. He climbed out of the portrait whole and walked to the Great Hall, scowling all the way.  
  
~ In the Gryffindor common room~  
  
A brunette and a redhead were sitting on the burgundy couch talking non-stop. The brunette was slightly older and matured than the redhead. The redhead's hair was straight and brilliantly bright. She had a high voice; it was sweet and girly. The brunette's voice flowed like a stream melting after winter.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you about Malfoy," she said rather nervously.  
  
"Why, 'Mione?"  
  
"He's been doing strange things lately..."  
  
"Strange things?"  
  
"He's been kissing me then running off..."  
  
"Malfoy kissing you!"  
  
"Yes," Hermione sighed. Ginny was searching her brain for an answer for her.  
  
"1) He thinks you and all of the muggle-borns are scum.2) He's a pureblood. 3) his father will kill him! It seems out of his character to be going around kissing 'mudblood' Gryffindors!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Maybe an illegal love potion... or a lust/desire potion!"  
  
"Might be!"  
  
"But who would do that to Malfoy and you?"  
  
"Ron and Harry wouldn't"  
  
"Maybe a Slytherin!"  
  
"There is Bulstrode, Zambini, Goyle, Crabbe, and all the other Slytherins!"  
  
"I'm going to think this over a good book."  
  
"See ya, 'Mione!"  
  
"Kay." Hermione got up and crawled out the portrait, saying goodbye to the Pink Lady as she left. She walked down the cold hallways to the library. It felt colder than usual. She saw a shadow lurking behind a door. This scared the living shit out of her, but she kept her self amazingly calm. Suddenly a white hand wrapped around her shoulder. It was cold and pale.  
  
"I need to talk to you..." 


	4. I don't like naming chapters

Disclaimer: Look at the other ones!  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Lost in You: Chapter 4  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I-I. . . um. . . e-er. . . " Hermione was getting annoyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er. . . I have t-to talk to you about the. . . k-kiss. . ." Hermione sighed. Draco looked even more nervous. Not very 'Malfoy-like' now are we?  
  
"Well spit it out! I have to get studying!" She gave him her famous death glare. On the inside she really wanted to be his friend.  
  
"Well I think. . . that someone. . . er. . . did 'something'. Not that I didn't want to kiss a girl like you. . . oh shit! Did I say that?" Hermione's brow furrowed. Her hand went up into the bridge of her nose. Draco's hands went to his hair.  
  
"Yes you did say that! Now who was it??? I don't have all day!" Draco swallowed nervously.  
  
"Well, Hermi-Granger, I want to be your friend. . ." He cursed himself for sounding like a kindergartner. Her angry eyes softened. Instead of a dark hard brown they were chocolatey and warm. His cold hard eyes met hers. They once more began to lean into each other. He pulled away suddenly which surprised Hermione.  
  
"I think we should be friends first, Her-Hermione." She smiled at him and for the first time in his life he smiled back at her.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, Herm-'"  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are not at breakfast. Why might that be?" Both Hermione and Draco were speechless at Snape's words.  
  
` "Well. . . you see. . ."  
  
"Finally, I have rendered the know-it-all speechless. I think I should get a First Class Order of Merlin for this! Twenty points from Gryffindor! One from Slytherin! For not being at breakfast." Draco became more confident and angry at Hermione. "Oh, and a detention for you Miss Granger." He barked. Draco glared at Hermione triumphantly. Snape gave them both one last scowl and left, midnight black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a detention, Granger."  
  
"I thought we were going to be at least friends."  
  
"Well looks like you guessed wrong! Mudblood!" Hermione began to radiate heat. Her eyes began to turn a menacing red.  
  
"Never, ever, ever call me a 'mudblood,'" she said through gritted teeth, "Pureblood, blood, and pureness is all you stuck up people think about. You think of yourselves as 'proper'. But we can see right through you! You act so snobby and snarly it seems as if you have a wand up your bloody arses!" Her eyes widened in rage, "And further more, you think you are the best just because you're evil and could kill half the Wizarding population with your threats. It doesn't mean you're better. It just means you guys are just stuck-up bitches." She was close enough now to smell his cologne. It stunk in her opinion.  
  
"You're just another effing mudblood whore!" and with that he hit her squarely on the head. He knocked her out in one punch. Blood oozed from the bump on her forehead. He left her lying on the library floor for the house- elves to find her. Or Madame Pince. When she came upon Hermione's crumpled up body, she let out a high pitched scream. Hermione was rushed to the Hospital Wing at once.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, are you awake?" Ginny asked while peering at Hermione. Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Brown met blue eyes. She was confused about everything that had happened that morning. It looked close to nighttime.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"She's awake! What?" Hermione began to tug on Ginny's robes impatiently.  
  
"What day is it? What happened? What time is it?" Ginny just stayed quiet, "And more importantly, Who the hell am I?" 


	5. Love Potions?

Chapter 5:  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny was getting scared.  
  
"What is all the ruckus about?"  
  
"She doesn't remember anything!" Hermione looked angrily up at Ginny.  
  
"Oh, yes I do! I remember a lot of things! About. . . about you!" Ginny was confused, as was Madame Pomfrey. "You are aged 16 years. You have red hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles. I am your best friend as you said in fifth year. You are secretly having a relationship with Harry," Ginny blushed bright red, "You meet in the Astronomy Tower every day," She blushed even a deeper red "You are on the Gryffindor team and you are a Chaser. Your parents are Molly and Arthur. You have six brothers. I don't remember the rest."  
  
"What's wrong with her? How does she know every detail of my life!"  
  
"Well sometimes one loses one's memory, but some is not forgotten. Usually this happens when one is punched in the head."  
  
"Is there a cure?"  
  
"There is a muggle remedy, but that is just to wait. I think there is a potion that can restore ones memory. Professor Snape should have it in his stores. Now run along and get it!" She ran out the door as fast as she could. Madame Pomfrey turned her head back to Hermione, "Just lie back and relax." Hermione gave her a faint smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you better Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Who's she? Yes I feel better!" Ron and Harry looked delighted.  
  
"I'm really going to have to do some serious business with that Malfoy." Ron growled angrily.  
  
"I think he something like split personality disorder!"  
  
"Why would you say that?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"He talks to me as if he liked me then he comes around and punches me! That's just not right." Harry and Ron thought for a while.  
  
"That isn't his usual. Are you still coming to classes?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We're due to potions in a few minutes. Let's go."  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to see an angry Snape. It wouldn't be a very pretty sight, wait he's never a pretty sight!" Ron said gleefully. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Today we will be learning about Love Potions as request of a anonymous Slytherin. Can anyone tell about them?" Hermione's hand shot up. Everyone else just sat back and relaxed. "Anyone other than the little know-it-all?" Hermione gave him her trademark 'death glare'. He ignored that completely. She was surprised. It could kill a death eater anyday! Draco smirked. No one else made any move to answer the question. Finally, Snape nodded at Hermione to answer.  
  
"Love Potions or Aimer Potions*, if one consumes or touches the potion one will become infatuated with the person that one first sees. Sometimes it takes time for it to take effect. It wears off after a period of time, depending on the strength of the potion."  
  
"Perfect. . . We didn't need a dictionary answer, 5 points from Gryffindor," Hermione's mouth dropped. All the Slytherins smirked. "Miss Granger, please stop gaping like a fish! 5 points from Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindors were in shock of Snape's unfairness. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She felt all of the emotion she had cooped up inside of her rush through her body. Her face reddened with anger. Even Snape was near trembling under her wrath. Her eyes began to gleam with anger. She stood up out of her seat and glared at Snape.  
  
"Please sit down Miss Granger. If you don't sadly we won't be graced with your presence in this class anymore." He said silkily. She grinned maliciously. Snape's eyes widened in fear, but he still stood erect.  
  
"Professor, I would like to know why you have unfairly treated me when I answered your question perfectly?" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sit down Miss Granger, unless you would like to leave. 5 more points from Gryffindor." Her eye began to twitch. [Here comes Hermione's 'unknown' side] She drew her wand and pointed it at Snape. He just looked at it with his obsidian eyes.  
  
"Sit!" Still twitching with anger she sat down defeated. "You will have a detention for threatening a teacher. Ah yes also 50 points from Gryffindor." Draco couldn't help it anymore, he laughed so loud the room shook. He couldn't stop laughing; eventually he got the hiccups. Snape just sneered at him. One of the Slytherins gave him a drink. He didn't look at it; He was to busy looking at Hermione. He absent-mindedly drank it. His eyes glazed over for a few seconds. Snape had seen this before. It was a Love Potion. A few of the Slytherins were smirking at Draco as he stared at Hermione. Hermione was looking at him scared. His features softened as he looked at her. He got up slowly. He kept on walking towards her even when Snape told him to sit down. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his actions. He finally reached her. His hand made it's way around Hermione's head. He brought her closer to him. Her eyes showed fright and confusion. He brought his lips to hers. His hair fell loosely on her face. He set her down after the little kiss. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors had a look of horror on their faces.  
  
"Next time Draco, remember the rules of PDA**!" Draco just stared at Hermione in a trance. Snape was going to take advantage of the moment to explain that was just a show of what happens when a love potion is administered.  
  
"Class that is what happened when a Love Potion is administered. The person goes into a trance like state and then seeks out the first one he or she sees. Do not try this anymore. . ." Somewhere near the back a certain Slytherin was plotting his next 'attack'.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
~A/n~  
  
*Love Potions in French. **Public Display of Affection. So do you like it? I try very hard. Sorry I got this in so late. ( Please Review!!!!!!!!! I'm feeling pathetic so please review!!!  
  
-Bob (my nickname) 


End file.
